


Hot Cocoa

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, winces once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire sneaks downstairs in the middle of the night for a cocoa. She's not the only one with a midnight craving . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

Victoire stepped carefully down the stairs, until she reached the Weasley kitchen.

She turned on the stove, boiling milk for cocoa. It was dark and the middle of the night. She hadn't been able to sleep. Well she had slept, for a bit only to wake up, realizing that the person who her dreams were about were sleeping next door. Deciding that a cocoa and dreamless sleep potion might bring on a heavier sleep she had come down after an hour of staring at the wall.

Her back turned to the door of the kitchen, Victoire looked at the bubbling pot of milk, jumping when a quiet voice murmured "Lumos."

Whipping her head around Victoire gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Teddy. "Teddy. Thank God. I wasn't expecting only you." She said breathlessly.

Unaware she gave a laughed as his eyes looked over her body as light flooded the room.

"Only me?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow as his shaggy 'Potter' turquoise hair fell into his eyes. "I personally glad it's only me, otherwise I would have never gotten to see you in your pajamas."

Victoire blushed as she looked herself over and took in what she was wearing. Short shorts in white cotton that were thin enough to see through to her underwear. Her bright blue top was only slightly thicker, but extremely low-cut. Victoire blushed and tried to subconsciously cover herself. Teddy was her best friend.

"Don't try to hide. I've already seen it." Teddy rolled his eyes, with a smile before walking over to the bench and coming out of the shadows. Toire could see that all Teddy had on was a pair of boxers, showing off the golden abs that he had worked hard for. Blushing harder she cleared her throat and looked pointlessly in the pantry.

"You want a cocoa?" She asked as she continued to pretend to look for something in the pantry.

"Sure Toire." Teddy said, and she could tell he was smirking. Victoire grabbed the cocoa jar and quickly divided the milk into two mugs, before spooning some cocoa in.

"Do want any cake?" Victoire asked, unsure why she was acting like this around Teddy and why he was acting like this around her.

"I'm fine." He gave a smirk as she got out a small piece for herself and handed him a steaming mug.

"Thanks."

"This is good." Teddy nodded as he sipped on his cocoa. Victoire smirked in response. "You haven't had any of my cake though." She gave a pout. Teddy gave a smirk.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me."

Toire blushed again. What was with Teddy tonight?

"All that sugar. I can think of a few ways to work it off." Victoire gaped. Was Teddy flirting with her?

"Damn. I was out of line." Teddy said in response to her wide open mouth, his hair tinting pink.

"It's fine. It's just not like you." Victoire said defensively. "You must have simply forgotten yourself. Normally I'm just another Weasley cousin I suppose." She said with a sigh, feeling the bitter resentment that was all too familiar to her.

"You're my best friend." Teddy said, almost hurt.

"Well James and Freddie are best friends and they are cousins." Victoire protested, anger in her voice. Teddy needed to stop getting her hopes up.

"Vicka. I've never thought of you as my cousin." Teddy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well you think of Dom and Louis as your cousins and they are my siblings!" She said angrily.

Teddy searched her face, almost nervously, before grabbing it in his hands and pressing their lips together. "I definitely don't think of you as my cousin" he said, breathlessly, as they broke apart and looked into her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Louisa xx


End file.
